Harry Potter and the Power of Family
by deathknighttimas
Summary: While trying to uncover the secret of who open the Chamber of Secrets, a mysterious device attached it's self on Harry's wrist that leads to more questions about who his family is,and his greater destiny. Harry's newly discovered family will help him face enemies that would make Voldemort run for his mommy. Multicrossover HarryxHarem LilyxFem harem Fem Ben good Charmcaster


**Harry Potter ,and Power of Family**

I don't own anything.

 **Spells,Sonorus Voices and Divine angry voices.**

 _computers,Scolls,books,Letters,and songs._

(A/n Harry Potter/Sofia the First/Marvel/Blue Bloods/Once Upon a time/Simpsons/Gargoyles/Korra/Disney/DCAU/Naruto/Power Rangers/Ben10/Percy Jackson/Steven Universe/Star Wars/Loud House

Pairing HarryxHermionexSofiaxElenaxLenixLuna(Loud)xFemStevexRavenxKaraxConnie

LilyxLisaxJaninexElisaxJeanxKorraxAsamixEmmaxErinxHanaxSkyexFemNarutoxHinataxAnkoxFemPercyxThaliaxDianaxFemBenxGwenxCharmcaster

CharlusxDorea past and future ?xBelle (That is going to be a little mystery for a while) OcxKamalaxElsaxSabinexFleur

NickyxGabrielle

Good Cul Borson ,Mr Burns,Madara,Orion,Hades,Trigon,Hela

Godfather T'challa,Nick Fury,Azmuth

Weasley,Snape,Malfoy,Umbridge,and Death Eater Bashing

Lisa is older than Bart in this story by a good seven years. Alive Potter grandparents just missing for now. Cul is under a dark curse. Merlin is not the Sorcerer. I am using someone else who will be revealed much later in the story. Nikki is Danny's daughter. Some Marvel Characters are actually Once Upon Characters under a more advance version of the dark curse. Zordon is the 2017 movie version. I am basing Lady Death from Marvel off of La Murete from the Book of Life movie. There will be an Author note at the end of the Chapter.

Fancasting

Orion Black is played by Russell Crowe)

 **Ron's Cowardness leads to Harry discovering a gift from a god father,Banishing the Weasley's from Gryffindor,the effect of the punishment on the Weasley parents,and breaking two curses for the price of one.**

Harry Potter,and Ron Weasley were following the spiders into the forbidden forest to clear Hagrid,and find out what was the monster in the chamber of secrets.

"Ahhhhhhh!",screamed Ron Weasley from the massive amount of giant spiders as which caused him to run away.

'Coward.',thought Harry as he continue onward following the spiders with Fang

"Aragog! Aragog! There is a stranger in the nest.",said one of the larger spiders as a much larger spider came out of a massive hole in the ground.

"Are you Aragog?",asked Harry to the massive spider which was blind.

"Yes,Hagrid never sent men in to our hollow before.",said Hagrid

"Hagrid was arrested as they believed that he reopened the chamber of secrets.",said Harry

"That is a lie! Hagrid didn't open the Chamber of Secrets.",yelled Aragog

"Then you aren't the monster?",asked Harry

"No I came from a distant land in the pocket of a traveler. The monster was born in the castle. Hagrid raised me in a chest besides I can not kill with out leaving a mark.",said Aragon

"Then what is the monster?",asked Harry not noticing the spiders circling around him.

"It is a monster that we don't speak it's name.",said Aragog

"Thank you for the information.",said Harry as he started to turn around a spider web wrapped around his leg.

"No Friend of Hagrid. While my children do not attack Hagrid on my command ,I can't deny them fresh meat when it walks in to our midst. Good-bye friend of Hagrid.",said Aragog as the spider bed that was wrapped around Harry's leg tripped him. Harry's hand hit something that he thought was a rock. It wasn't a rock ,but an alien probe that landed in the forest eleven years ago. A strange device jumped on to Harry's arm. The device pop up for a second. On the device panel was a flaming head humanoid. A rock that Harry was being dragged over pushed the panel down activating the device. There was a massive green energy shockwave that went all the way to the castle. Harry's body changed. His body became red rocks,and his head was surrounded by fire. The heat from the Harry's new form burned the web of his leg.

"Run away the meat is a fire elemental shapeshifter.",shouted Aragog as the other spiders retreated. Harry got up ,and noticed that Fang was looking at him weirdly like he know this form that Harry was in. Harry unaware of his physical kept walking towards a nearby pond where Harry took a look at the water to see that his head was red rocky like with to spike tips. The face was strangely familiar to him. As he began to wondering where he saw this face he heard a loud beeping sound then there was a bright green flash of light as the green light disappated he was back to normal.

'I got to get back to the castle. I can see if one of the professors will believe me to help me not only get Hagrid free from Azkaban,but also not give me detention for being in the forbidden forest. I got to remember as well to tell Ron that cowardly Weasel that we are no longer friends.'thought Harry as he used his invisibilty cloak to sneak back up to Gryffindor tower. Meanwhile unknown to Harry,his real biological uncle Timothy Grey is already planning revenge against the entire Weasley family so badly that they will never repay their debts that they owe just to Harry's family. Timothy was a second year in Gryffindor as well as Harry. When the green energy passed over Timothy in the castle it awaken the dormant X-gene. His X-gene gave him the ablity of Telekensis. Timothy had to learn quickly to control the mind reading part so that he can go to sleep. He hear Ron's thoughts during that time of learning to control of that power.

'Tomorrow the Weasleys will pay.',thought Timothy as he began to go asleep again.

The next morning there was a commotion in the common room as the portait of the Fat Lady didn't open.

"What in the world is going on?",shouted a seventh year

"What is happening it that we are having a house meeting which it is in my right as an Heir of Godric Gryffindor to call for. Noble Ancestor will you please bring Professor McGonagall to the common room. The Portait of Isabelle Potter nee Longbottom will open for her.",said Timothy Grey who walked in to the room with his heir ring flashing.

"What is this so call meeting about?",asked another seventh year who was silence with a glare by Timothy.

"It has come to my attention that a certain family has not only been stealing from a member of my family,but also by a act of complete cowardice left him as he was trying to find out the opening of the Chamber of Secrets fifty years ago. The information cleared a Gryffindor third year who was accused for the crime.",said Timothy which caused Ron to sweat a little.

"Who is the thief ,and who was accused?",asked Oliver Wood which caused Percy Weasley to start sweating.

"Yeah who is the coward?",asked Katie Bell.

"The coward is Ronald Weasley. To have true bravery is not to run away from fear ,but to go running towards it. Your cowardly actions could of cause the death of my NEPHEW by descendants of Hagrid's pet spider. The Weasley Family has be stealing from the Potter for over a decade. They claim that they can take money out of my nephew's vault under a illegal betrothal contract. News flash the International Conference of Wizards banned Betrothal contract in every country when they passed the soul mate laws. They stole over hundred thousand galleons. Most of it went to pay for their school supplies ,and the Coward's stomach. I will pass punishment on the entire family as soon as Professor McGonagall arrive. As to the one who was accused was Rubeus Hagrid.",said Timothy as the Fat Lady open ,and Professor McGonagall walked in.

"What is the meaning of this meeting?",asked Professor McGonagall.

"Dealing with crimes done against the descendants of Godric Gryffindor, the Ancient ,and Most Noble house of Grey,and the Most Ancient and Most Noble house of Potter. The Weasley's stole from my nephews vaults,and Ron the Coward nearly caused the DEATH of my nephew Harry. As such crimes the punishments must harsh on the entire family. I call upon the magical of the founder Godric Gryffindor. No more Weasley will ever darken these scholarly halls until money they stole is paid back with a five thousand percent monthly interest. All of their magic is to be surpressed until the debt is paid. All of their magical items,and lands will be given to the descendants of Godric Gryffindor. Fredrick and George Weasley has in their hands that is a piece of Grey,and Potter that they should of given to Harry on the train ride first year. For their crimes their left hand will be cut off and the word family magic thief is branded on their foreheads. Percy ,and the Coward for keeping the traitorous secret keeper, they with receive one hundred lashings,and work for no pay in the Potter family stables and kennels for the next five decades. So says I,Timothy Alexander Grey Heir apparent to the house of Godric Gryffindor ,and house of Grey. Professor McGonagall please remove this trash from this house.",said Timothy as he glowed with a red,and gold aura. The Weasleys glowed a sickly green glow before they gasp out in pain. Ginny Weasley ran before Professor McGonagall could catch her.

"I think we just found out who open the Chamber.",said Harry as Timothy put his right hand on his shoulder.

"True Harry ,but the question is what is causing the pertifications.",said Timothy

"If anyone would know it would be Hermione,but she is pertified.",said Harry as a brown hair second year girl,and a black hair girl of the same year came over.

"Hey Tim.",said the brown hair girl

"Oh Harry may I introduce your to your cousin Nichole 'Nikki' Reagan ,and my girlfriend Kamala Khan. Nikki is your cousin through her mother Erin Reagan. You were born through a Greecian potion known as Rhea's gift when it is translated to English. As to getting answers from Hermione I may have an idea about how to cure her. You can call me Tim as well Harry.",said Timothy

"Nice to meet you. So how are we going to get answers from Hermione?",asked Harry

"I am not going to try to read her mind. I don't know how her mind's state is. I have study ancient curse breaking methods. I figure that petrification is like a sleeping curse. All of the texts that I read they all agree that a kiss of true love will break any curse. As true love is one of the most powerful light magic. I seen how Hermione acts around you. She truly loves you,but the coward kept interupting her before she could confess her feelings.",said Timothy

"So all I have to do is kiss Hermione ,and she will wake up.",said Harry

"Might as well try it out. Even if Ginny doesn't have her magic, she still has the creature form the chamber. I believe we can all agree that thing must be found,and put down.",said Timothy as the group headed to the hospital wing.

Meanwhile at the Minstry of Magic in the chamber of Wizenagot.

"Order! It is time for new business. First item is the new Muggle Protection bill proposed by Arthur Weasley department head of the misuse of muggle artifacts. Mr. Weasley will you explain your bill in detail.",said Professor Dumbledore

"Thank you Chief Warlock. The muggle protection bill is a bill that calls for increased monituring major muggle city for magic activities as well as calling for harsher penalties for those who preform muggle baiting,and confiscating potentially harmful magical artifacts that will harm muggles. It will require a budget increase for my department by five hundred percent so that we can higher more employees to enforce this bill. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!",said Arthur Weasley as he shouted the last part as he was screaming in pain while he was being surrounded by a sickly green aura.

"What happen to him?",asked Cornelius Fudge.

"It is magic of the Founders. Whenever could of or caused harm of the family of one of the founders any punishment is effected by the entire family not just the one who caused the problem in the first place. Their is only two heirs of any of the founders here in United Kingdoms. They are descendants of Godric Gryffindor.",said Professor Dumbledore

"Who are they? They need to be punished for interupting a session of the Wizenagot!",said Delores Umbridge before she started screaming in pain as the robes were being destroyed ,and she was lifted in the air. On the body in red glowing letter that said Liar, Line Theft ,Enemy of Most Ancient and Most Noble of Potter,Enemy of several royal families,and High Level Death Eater appeared.

"The Descendants are immune to arrest in this matter as it relates to family matter. I am closing this session of the Wizenagot early so that we can deal with this out come.",said Professor Dumbledore

Back at Hogwarts in the Hospital Wing.

"Madam Pomfrey,let Harry try this method. One less patient for you to deal with ,and we will have the answer to what the creature is. If we know what the creature is then the remaining professors can deal with it.",explained Timothy

"I guess it worth a try.",sighed Madam Pomfrey as Harry walked over to Hermione's still form. He bend down,and placed a kiss on her lips which caused a shockwave to appear it hit Timothy,and Kamala who shuttered for a second. Their uniforms changed. Timothy was now wearing a cream colored royal military coat with red military pants that had a gold trim. A fancy sword appeared holsted on his right side ,and his wand was on is left. Kamala was wearing a light blue ballroom gown with glass slippers on her feet. Hermione woke up with a gasp.

"It is a baslisk. Penny close your eyes.",said Hermione before she notice that she is in the hospital wing.

"Well we know what the monster is ,and that Hermione is your true love cousin. I wonder what happen to those two.",said Nikki as she pointed to Timothy ,and Kamala.

"Cindy!",shouted Timothy joyfully as he ran to Kamala.

"Thomas!",shouted Kamala as Timothy grabbed her by the waist,and spun them around.

"Harry did it Cindy. He broke the modified Dark Curse.",said Thomas

"Umm,can you two explain what is going on with you two?",asked Harry

"When you, and Hermione activated your soulbond and became magically married you also broke the curse on our memories of our past lives. You see there a multiple connected worlds that the stories that the mundane or what you brits called muggles grew up with are actually going on. Cinderella,and my self are from the world called the Enchanted Forest. Twenty nine years ago Regina the Evil Queen wanted revenge on our best friends Snow White ,and Prince Charming. She planed to cast the Dark Curse which would send us in to this world in to town where she would rule,and we would be with out our memories of who we are and made to be miserable by taking away our happy endings. A couple of months before the dark curse was cast a powerful sorcerer known as the Sorcerer of stories came to our kingdom while my niece Belle was there as well. The Sorcerer said that my great grandnephew will need our help to deal with many different threats varying from a self style dark lord with daddy issues to a conqueror of many worlds. So he modified the dark curse on our family. Belle's daughter Liliana was sent in to this world where she would be adopted by the Evans family. Cinderella and my self were reincarnated as Kamala Khan and Timothy Grey. I don't know about my father King Eric of L'Cie or my brother in law Maurice where reincarnated at. The Socerer also said that my mother Queen Ariel,and my older sister Cosette was reincarnated as well even though they past away.",explain Timothy/Prince Thomas

"When you said Belle ,and Ariel you mean?",asked Hermione

"Yes Belle is the Beauty from the Beauty and the Beast,and my other is the mermaid in the little mermaid. I am the crown prince of L'Cie as my older sisters abidicated the throne. My oldest sister Melody decided to move to my grandfather Triton's kingdom of Atlantica ,and my sister Cosette abidicated to marry Maurice who is a traveling artist at the time who work at many different kingdoms as a portait painter.",said Timothy which cause Hermione to go wide eyed before fainting as she fainted she said,"I am related to Belle now."

"Wake her up Harry. We will need specifics about the Basilisk in order to fight it.",said Timothy as he summoned several metal shields from the hallway. As Harry began to wake up Hermione, Timothy was casting a spell that to everyone else it was in greek,but Harry understanded the words for some reason," **Selene's Reflection. Apollo's brightness.** "

"Hermione, I need you to wake up.",said Harry

"No I am still petrified, Harry and I aren't married. Finally Harry is not the grandson of my favorite princess.",muttered Hermione

"Hermione you are not petrified. It is time to get up. I am also the great great grandmother is the Little Mermaid,and my newly found uncle is also my great grand uncle is the prince from Cinderella.",said Harry which caused Hermione to go wide eyed.

"If every one is ready we have a Basilisk ,and a criminal to hunt down.",said Timothy

 **Next Chapter: A long lost sword,a Pair of Droids,the Battle of the Chamber of Secrets,and The ICW soulmate test.**

 **Author Notes**.

Here is a list that Harry has currently activated. There are Eleven Aliens on his omnitrix even though he doesn't know what it is called.

Heatblast was in this chapter

Terraspin (It will be funny to see death eaters throwing curses at them ,and then being blown away)

Grey Matter (it will be funny to see how Hermione will handle this intellectual alien)

Four Arms (It's a classic)

Diamond Head (See Four arms)

Big Chill (For an interesting story line)

Pesky Dust (For Harry payback on Snape Prankster style)

XLR8 (See Four arms)

Upgrade (See Four arms plus it would be interesting to see an Upgraded Ironman or Upgrade Destroyer)

Alien X (Harry will have to fight threats in the future that will require experience with Alien X. Examples Thanos with the infinity stones,and for feats that will require Alien X powers such as restoring Asgard after Ragnorok. )

Gax who will be in the next chapter (For a potentially funny Mother,and son reunion fight.)


End file.
